This application is a renewal for a pre-doctoral training program in genetics and cell biology at The Rockefeller University, an institution with a rich history in these areas. Since the previous application, we have added four new faculty, and the training faculty would be 54 strong investigators, ranging from full Professors, with extensive experience in training students, to newly hired Assistant Professors. The faculty has expertise in a very broad range of genetics and cell biology, ranging from the most basic to epidemiological studies on humans, and the program encourages students to perform collaborative work in various areas with different faculty. The applicant pool is outstanding, containing a large number of undergraduate students who have superb academic and research accomplishments, and who are primarily interested in genetics and cell biology. To train the students, we have devised a unique program of study, including a specialized course exclusively for the trainees;a defined, comprehensive curriculum;superb research possibilities;and an interactive and supportive environment. To provide structure, the Program incorporates careful faculty oversight to ensure a comprehensive formal education and expeditious progress towards the Ph.D. degree. Finally, the University provides strong support for the graduate program in general, which benefits the training program. The confluence of these attributes defines a training program that equips students with the educational background, analytical abilities, and experimental expertise to forge future advances in genetics and cell biology.